


Parallel Parking

by Kolkolkol05



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add more warning as it goes on but the ones above should be good for now, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, but nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolkolkol05/pseuds/Kolkolkol05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray never thought moving across town was a genius way to escape a failing relationship with a guy you actually didn't know as much you thought you did. Yet here he was; moved in with a friend of a friend just one major highway away.</p>
<p>Ray's lived the straight and narrow for his whole life (figuratively of course) and never saw the appeal to criminal life, even under the tall shadows of his former life in Liberty City and then the even taller ones in Los Santos.</p>
<p>Until, of course, he stumbles across the one piece of the city's underbelly puzzle that will have the city's fragile peace coming to a crashing halt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Parking

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the fic that aspired me to write this! You may have caused me to write one of the most in depth stories I've ever attempted in my life.
> 
> Slow build is slow guys but I promise I won't leave the Raywood out for too long. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Goosebumps spread across Ray’s arms as he exited the car and met the chilly morning air.

“I take back everything I’ve said about you Jeremy. You’re plans suck. ” Ray complained. This was met with a snort of laughter by the man opposite of Ray. He was on the shorter side though his tight fitted t-shirt clearly highlighted the impressive body mass he had. 

This fact brought an annoyed frown to Ray’s face as he struggled to pull the straining backpack from the car.

“Seriously.” Ray continued grumpily, yanking uselessly at the bag that refused to budge. “Let’s just waltz right up to the center of the neighborhood and leave! No one will suspect a thing.”

“Hey! They wouldn’t suspect this.” Jeremy protested. “Its tons easier to just make it look like you are just going on a day trip then to make you disappear overnight.” Jeremy shooed Ray away from bag and hauled it up onto his back with one large lift. Ray pouted.

“Besides, not like you had any better suggestions.” He added as an afterthought, settling the bag firmly on his back. 

“I did!”

Jeremy raised an amused eyebrow. 

“You suggested we wear mask and leave in the middle of the night like ‘ninjas or some shit’ so I think you lost your privilege to criticize my plans.” Jeremy picked up the conversation easily. Ray shrugged and tugged at the strings on his hood to busy his hands.

“Losing my privilege? Jeez, and I thought you were different Jeremy. Taking the poor minority’s only free right.”

“If that what makes you sleep easier at night.” 

“One of those Therapeutic Sleep Mattress would probably work better.”

“Oh! Was I supposed to laugh there?” Jeremy inquired, his eyebrow raised.

Ray shrugged.

“I mean you could do a back flip or something but I think the laugh is easier. Follow your heart or some shit.” Jeremy snorted.

“Noted.” 

The two chuckled and Ray released his hold on his hood and continued across the platform.

“Beside,” Jeremy added suddenly. “this will give you enough time to put some distance between you and this place before they realize you aren’t coming back.”  
Ray’s steps faltered for a moment. He couldn’t see Ray’s expression but Jeremy backpedaled immediately. 

“If they even decide to come looking for you.” He stressed meekly.

Ray didn’t respond. If anything, Ray’s head slumped forward, shadowing most of his face in the purplish hue of his raised hood.

He maneuvered around the people crowded on the small platform, making a noticeable effort to avoid touching any of them.  
Jeremy sympathetically took the lead as casually as he could and helped Ray stay distanced from the other subway goers. He didn’t comment when Ray huddled slightly closer to his back when another occupant who looked slightly hung over swayed a bit too close to their personal space. Ray shoulder checked Jeremy when he spotted the farthest edge of the platform and nearly sent him sprawling across the concrete.

“Hey-!” 

“Losers weepers!” Ray called back happily. 

Jeremy caught his balance and managed to keep his grip on Ray’s bag before throwing Ray a stink eye. When Ray had properly plopped himself down against one of the ticket dispensers, he looked up and caught the look. Ray raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“What’s it like being blind as a bat?” Ray didn’t miss a beat. 

“I don’t know? How’s it being the leader of the Lollipop Guild?” Jeremy flipped him off.

“It sucks.”

“Pretty sure that’s how lollipop’s work.”

Jeremy dropped Ray’s bag and pouted childishly. A laugh bubbled out of Ray.

“Stop laughing at your own jokes! They aren’t funny!” Jeremy whined.

“Hey I’m a narcissistic piece of shit. I’ll laugh all I want because I’m clearly that funny.” Ray snarked. 

“No the consensus is that you are a fucking liar and you should be ashamed to even think you’re funny.” Ray mockingly held a hand over his heart.

“Do you know what’s it’s like to be Ray right now? It hurts Jeremy.”

“You want me to kiss it better?”

“Yeah just let me bend over so you can kiss my ass first.” 

“Why do I always walk in and all your conversations involve your ass?” The two turned to see Matt approach.

Matt’s face was laden with drowsiness, dark bags shadowed his eyes and his normal scruff looked more unchecked than normal. He pulled a small amused smile.

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Jeremy snorted at Ray which was quickly followed by a yelp when he got nailed in the shin by Ray’s foot. Ray looked at Matt innocently.

“I won’t even ask. You have everything you need right?” Matt replied warily before a yawn followed shortly after.

Jeremy’s gaze fell to the ratty backpack nearly bursting with overloaded luggage. It was one of the many Jeremy and Matt had stashed away in their apartment, though they never explained why they had them, that they lent to Ray to fit a majority of his belongings into. 

Ray toed at said bag for good measure and gave a noncommittal shrug. 

“I don’t know, I think we could have fit the couch if we tried.” The deadpanned earned twin snorts. Ray tried to grin but it came off more as a grimace.

“Excessive packing noted. You got your money, right?” Matt’s voice hankered down to a murmur, eyes drifted to watch a few of the other occupants on the platform warily. None of them looked to be interested in their hushed conversation, but Ray could still feel that sense of unease settle in his stomach when neither Matt nor Jeremy relaxed their postures. 

Ray nodded and gave a quick pat to his hoodie pocket.

“And your account…?”

“Closed and information trashed.” The simple response received Jeremy’s approval.

“Good. Del Perro is only a few stops from here but make sure you always have an eye on your bag. And make sure you don’t let too many people see your face…” Jeremy trailed off awkwardly when Ray tensed up a little. His hands came up subconsciously to tug the hood even further around his face and the faint glance of something purple on Ray’s cheek was quickly covered. 

Ray gave the two a quick nod, his jaw clenched in an effort to form words. 

Finally, Ray releases a shuttered breath. His shoulder slumped and “Look guys… I appreciate all the help, but you also didn’t have to go through all this trouble. I could have easily booked a flight back to Liberty City….” Ray stopped short with a sharp yelp as Matt delivered a short but stinging hit to his shoulder. The pain only last a second but it doesn’t stop Ray from curling into himself, braced for more. Matt immediately seized back at the reaction and cursed softly. Ray flinched slightly when Matt’s hand splayed on his shoulder awkwardly in an admittedly shitty attempt at a comforting gesture. 

“Sorry about that.” Matt murmured softly. Ray fought the rising indignation; despite the genuine guilt and regret etched into Matt’s gaze. He shrugged off Matt’s hand and ducked his head further into his hoodie, refusing to meet the sad expression he had no doubt was on his face. Ray willed his heart rate to slow but he could still feel the phantom sting of the blow and made an effort to put a tiny bit more space between their little groups.

Jeremy and Matt fortunately got the picture and made a point to not stand so close.

“We don’t want you to think you are in debt to us. Believe us.” Matt assured. Jeremy grunted in agreement and looked like he wanted to assure him with some kind of touch but stopped his hand short before he brought it up behind his neck to rub at it awkwardly.

“Yeah, you bet your sweet ass that we’re gonna make you pay us back for all this shit anyway.” The joke wasn’t the best but Ray took the segway for a snarky rebuttal. Anything to lift the mood again.

“Gross dude, you’ve been checking out my ass?” Ray snarked. It worked and Jeremy waggled his eyebrows at him. 

“Well I’m pretty sure all that junk you stuff yourself with is getting stored in there anyway. Might as well give it some attention, right?” The response came more naturally this time.

“Nah, now I have to start charging.” Ray grinned now. “A booty like this deserves to make a profit it on it. This way I can pay you back. A win/win situation, am I right?” The three chuckled and fell into a more comfortable silence. 

It lasted only a few moment before a faint rumbling started to rattle the air and the three turn their heads to see the rail cart coming up the track. Ray fumbled for the handles of his bags and shot the two an almost panicked look, like it was just sank in that he was supposed to part with these guys now. The two tried to smile reassuringly but it looked more sad then happy.

“Be careful over there Ray. Oh and here.” Matt dug out a small object messily wrapped in tissue paper and shoved it in one of Ray’s hoodie pockets before he could protest.  
Ray shoved his hand in right after to take it out but Matt shook his head with a stern frown. 

“You don’t really need it but better safe than sorry. Your ride will be there waiting for you. Just look for the shitty black Elegy.” Ray pursed his lips in annoyance but didn’t try to reach back into his pocket again. 

The rail cart came to a screeching halt and the other drowsy passengers began to shuffle on as soon as the doors slid open. Ray followed in after and was quick to claim the furthest back seat away from most of the others. After he shoved his bag underneath his seat, Ray took a look out the window and made eye contact with Matt and Jeremy. Both waved half-heartedly, their faces stuck between worry and relief.

He returned the wave as the cart shift to life. The cart sped up until it was at its comfortable crawling pace and Ray finally relaxed enough to slump against the cart bench.

*****

Matt and Jeremy watched the subway disappear down the tunnel and once it was out of sight, they both released heavy sighs.

Matt pulled his phone out and quickly dialed. It only took a few moments before a muffled voice filtered out faintly.

“Hey Boss. Calling to let you know we’re done with the car you lent us.”

Matt’s face pulled into a sheepish grimace after a moment.

“Yeah I do understand that it’s the ass crack of dawn and you’d rather still be in bed.”

Another pause.

“….Yeah… About that… We might need to get rid of it.” Matt immediately pulled his ear away from the receiver when a series of protesting yells spouted out.

“Look we’ll get you a new one, don’t worry! It’s just have some evidence in it that we can’t quite get rid of that easily… No it’s not jizz! Jesus!” Matt groaned and motioned for Jeremy to take the phone, which he did hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Jeremy listened for a moment before his face contorted in surprise.

“Really? But didn’t you say that- no no of course we accept! It just took me by surprise that’s all.” Matt rose an eyebrow in curiosity. Jeremy waved him off. 

“Don’t worry man. Not a bit of evidence will be left after we get rid of it. I guarantee that. Thanks again for this!”

Jeremy ended the call and threw Matt a thumbs up. Matt rose an eyebrow.

“So we’re good?” He asked unsure.

“Great actually.” Jeremy had a grin splitting across his whole face now. He motioned Matt to follow him off the platform. 

They both kept their heads ducked until they reached the sleek sports car across the street that Jeremy drove Ray there in and quickly slipped into it. In seconds it revved to life and took off in the opposite direction of the subway.

“Boss said that orientation is over and he has a job for us.” Matt drew up his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah surprised me too. Apparently taking this initiative to ‘demonstrate’ our skills was something he was impressed by.”

“But all we did was move Ray across town. It’s not like we made him drop off the face of the earth.” Jeremy stayed silent and Matt cautiously asked, “We didn’t, did we?”

“Well not technically…” Jeremy drawled. 

Matt groaned.

“Did you make him invisible?” Jeremy held up his hands in defense.

“Look it’s only gonna last for a few weeks.”

“God dammit Jeremy, we’ve talked about using that.”

“It was just a precaution!”

“A dangerous one for us.” Matt ran a hand through his hair, his frustration evident.

“The clearance will only be picked up on if something compromises Ray’s status.” Jeremy assured, turning onto a road and slowing down so they can park. “He’s laying low so just as long as he doesn’t show up on the radar with the police. He’s fine.”

Jeremy turned off the car. They sit in silence.

“He’s fine but I still can’t help but feel guilty.” Matt rubbed his face, the drowsiness clearly starting to take its toll.

“There wasn’t really anything else we could have done-” Jeremy started but Matt cut in.

“It doesn’t matter how many times we repeat it Jeremy. It’s not gonna make it true.”

Jeremy remained silent, the bags under his eyes suddenly sticking out like a sore thumb. He sighed.

“It really wasn’t the only thing we could have done.” He agreed. “but there wasn’t really anything else we could have done that wouldn’t have blown up in our face.”  
Matt pursed his lips and let out a small snort. He slipped out of the car, prompting Jeremy to follow. They made their way up the apartment buildings staircase. 

“… You don’t really believe that do you?”

Jeremy doesn’t respond this time.

*****

Ray opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. It took a few moments to notice the darkness wasn’t adjusting. Taking in the surroundings, Ray found he was surrounded by massive clouds of fog. He stuck his hand out to touch it only for it to turn an alarming color of black.

“What the fuck?” 

Cracks of lightening burst from the fog with booming thunder following shortly after, making for a great imitation of a real life storm. Ray only managed to take a few tiny steps away from the erratically growing cloud before it suddenly seized forward. Ray sputtered for breath, the air suddenly harder to take in. He stumbled blindly through fog, his head quickly became light-headed after the combined effort of moving and no air making it into his lungs. His vision quickly became blurred at the edges and just when he thought he couldn’t get any more air, a small hole in the fog opened up, urging Ray towards it. He thrust himself through the opening and would have yelped as he hit the ground if he had enough breath to spare.

Ray sat bent over, gratefully taking in the deprived air in deep heaves.

‘Okay you need to tell me what your damage is.’ Ray’s head snapped up and took in his new surroundings. It was dark, though not as much as the fog, and felt oddly familiar.

“Huh?” Ray stood and scanned around but found himself alone.

Don’t you remember?

A sharp throb shot up Ray’s skull and he clenched his head until it dulled.

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ A second voice responded, their voice pitched awkwardly like they were attempting to convince something they themselves didn’t believe.

‘We are not starting this bullshit ____.’ The first voice became muffled and Ray couldn’t make out the rest of the sentence. From the corner of his eye, Ray noticed the fog creep closer.

“No no no no.” He scrambled away from it and the voices become more distinct.

‘Why not? You didn’t mind so long as it didn’t involve those little friends of yours.’ The second voice responded bitterly.

Ray blindly groped the walls, searching for some sort of exit.

But you already know where it is…

The throbbing picked up again and Ray staggered away from the voices, muffling them again. 

‘First off, go fuck yourself_____. Second, thanks ____ this _______, I got ___.’

Ray’s skull ceased throbbing once he had backed away from the arguing voices, but his feet felt the slight swish of the fog nipping at his heels and he couldn’t control his jerk reaction of stumbling forward to put distance between him and it.

The room became illuminated and Ray felt relieved for a few moments, though not by much as the light flickered erratically. From what Ray could make out, two men stood facing one another. The first was Ray, which was oddly comforting for some reason.

The second’s face however, much to Ray’s unease, was completely shadowed by the still lingering fog and bad lighting, this gave him a more sinister flair.

“Okay I did not sign up for the house of mirrors DLC for my dreams.” Ray tried to pinch his cheeks, perhaps to trigger himself into alertness, but he felt nothing and were still stuck between fog and hard place. 

‘What? Why?’ The shadowed man didn’t sound quite as sinister as his appearance suggested, but the accompanied throb Ray’s brain gave suggested otherwise.  
Remember.

‘I don’t know? Perhaps it could because __________.’ Dream Ray’s sentence abruptly mutes and it’s an odd sight to watch himself angrily gesture and speak without the knowledge of what he said already in his head.

Yes you do.

Whatever he said, Shadowed Man’s abrupt rigidness suggested something less then pleasant. 

“Okay I admit I don’t _____, but I wasn’t _______.” Shadow man snapped, his hands clenched and unclenched sporadically. The fog swirled fiercely at Ray’s feet and he had to widen his stance to keep himself upright. It took him a moment to see that it was actually gathering around the Shadowed Man.

Remember.

The fog held strong around the Shadowed Man, a small vortex beginning to take form.

You know. 

‘Right,’ Dream Ray un-muted and responded sarcastically.

‘I wasn’t!’ Shadowed Man defended, the fog turned a noticeable shade of dark green.

‘You pulled a fucking gun on Jeremy!’ Dream Ray’s voice was crisp and echoed eerily.

The Shadowed Man’s response stuttered to a stop and he stood stock silent.

You have to remember that.

Ray saw a flicker of something behind his eyelids as he blinked but it disappeared just a quickly as it came. 

‘I didn’t shoot him though…’ When he did respond, it was muttered softly and Ray could barely hear it. In contrast, Ray actually fell forward with the force of the as the fog’s spinning picked up.

‘I don’t fucking care if you didn’t!’ Dream Ray snarled, eyes flashing and fist curling like he was prepared to physically take on the vortex engulfed man.

‘So what are you trying to say?’ The fog seized up again to circle not only the mystery man, but Dream Ray as well.

“I want to….” The silence that followed was nearly deafening to Ray. The fog dispersed and the two figures were gone. 

*****

Ray woke with a start and nearly fell out of his seat when he came face to face with a man staring at him.

“Hey, you planning to just ride the whole way around or are you actually gonna get off?” He asked harshly. 

He had wild curls of hair that looked soft to the touch and the square cut of his jaw suggested he could probably bite your hand off if someone tried to confirm the first one.  
Ray scrambled back a few inches to put some distance between the two of them. The guy pulls back a bit and lifts an eyebrow at Ray’s reaction. Once the guy’s question processed, Ray scrambled for his phone. It was a disposable one that Jeremy and Matt suggested he get to avoid any unknown calls (or tracking). He sighed in relief when he saw that he still had at least another 15 minutes until his stop.

“Nah, don’t let the padding fool you. These chairs make for shit beds.” Ray responded dryly. He takes another look the man and saw the way the guy frowned and he turned his head away.

“You’re uh… hood…” The guy awkwardly gestured to Ray and Ray followed it down to see that his hood had fallen back down over his shoulder. The large pane windows reflected back at him a large purpling bruise painted on his left cheek as well as his eye swollen closed. While that looked pretty bad, Ray could see the guy sneak a small look at his neck, which just happened to have a ring of bruises completely around it. He looked like a mosaic of purples, blacks, and blues.

Ray tugged the hood up quickly and shot the guy a sort of panicked look.

“Oh thanks!” Ray flinched when his voice came out louder than he wanted to. The guy at least didn’t try to look at it again, though he looked apologetic. Ray couldn’t find the energy to feel mad at the guy.

Ray shot a look out the windows and frowned in displeasure at the dark tunnels not giving away to any platforms yet. He congratulated himself on laying low for a solid half an hour.

‘Of course it isn’t gonna be easy.’ He thought miserably. 

“Did you lose a fight with a door? Those things are a bitch sometimes.” 

Ray looked up in surprise and saw the almost nervous looking grin on the guy’s face.

‘Or maybe it will.’

The abrupt and ridiculous answer actually drew a snort from Ray. Ray turned back to the guy and saw his grin widen in relief.

Ray was glad he didn’t get mad at this guy.

“Absolutely,” he humored, enjoying the curious look the guy returned. “They’re like my kryptonite man. Batman has leggy damsels. Spiderman has bug spray. And Aquaman has…. Whatever the fuck he has because no one really cares what the fuck he does. I have doors. Got to say, I got the shit end of the deal.” The guy let out a deep gutted cackle and looked impressed with the response.

“Well…” The guy paused, debating something before he hardened his stare. “I hope you left that door worse off.” 

Ray sucked in a quick breath but didn’t let the guy see his shame. Instead, he returned the stare and nodded his head affirmatively.

“Hell yeah I did.” Ray felt proud of how confident he sounded. “Sent him running…” The guy looked satisfied and Ray could feel the shame mount.

“Good. Piece of shit doors are always getting in your way. Am I right?”

“Totally.” 

The conversation lulled away for a bit and Ray awkwardly shifted around until he stuffed his hands into his pocket and felt the forgotten tissue covered object in his pocket. He slid his fingers across the paper, easily parting it to feel the surprisingly cold metal underneath…

Ray pulls in a quick breath and tries to retract his hand as slowly from his pocket as he can without the guy noticing. Luckily, he appeared more interested with the tunnel walls than him at that moment.

“So going somewhere with that big ass bag of yours?” Or not.

Ray shrugged awkwardly, liking the guy enough to not shoot him down straightaway but still too cautious for an outright answer.

‘Don’t make it weird.’ He mentally chastised. ‘He’s just asking where you’re heading. Not your life story.’

“Just to a friend of a friend. My old… roommate was just a piece of shit who I didn’t want to deal with anymore.” Ray saw the guy’s eyes flicker downward for a second but they’re back up as fast as they went. Luckily, he didn’t press the question further and took the moment to change the direction of the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m heading up past Richman and straight out of here into Paleto Bay. Turns out people are pieces of shit and won’t give you a job if you don’t kiss ass.” Ray snorted and nodded.

“Didn’t you get the memo when you got here? Ass kissing is like the number three thing you need to know when you move here. Right after dick sucking and foot licking of course.” Ray mocked.

“Must have missed that one.” The guy deadpanned, though he grinned in faint amusement. “Besides, fuck that. I’m from Alderney. I’m not used to all this pompous put-on-airs flairs these West Coasters are all about.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Alderney? Man are you a ways from home. That’s all the way over by Liberty City…” Taking a closer look at the guy, he actually looked a tad on the pale side, a smatter of freckles across the bridge of his noise and cheeks as well with the hint of a sunburn staining his cheeks.

“Well you don’t look like you’re from around here.” The guy shot back, gesturing back to Ray. Ray feigned a hurt expression.

“That’s racist if I’ve ever heard it.”

“Not that!” The guy snorted. “You are pale as shit for whatever you are. Do you just not get out all that much or am I experiencing some Twilight crap right now and you’re ready to suck the fucking life juices out of me?”

“My Xbox can act as my witness. These lips have tasted nothing but the sweetest of cheap soda and Malta galore.”

“What the hell is Malta?”

“Extremely bad for you and the greatest thing to drink if you want to gain a lot of weight in your ass.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that you have a big ass? You look like you weigh eighty pounds.”

“Hey it’s ninety pounds!” Ray complained.

“Fucking brag about it.” Both dissolved into easy laughter and Ray was pretty sure that it was easiest conversation he’s had in the last few months. 

“So you game?” The guy took a few steps back to grab the backpack on the bench behind him. He unzipped it and pulled out a standard DS and shook it at Ray. 

Ray perked up. “Hell yeah I do. If you don’t have Pokémon though, I’m afraid that’s all I got.” The guy grinned and flipped it open.

“You got a Swoobat I could trade you for?”

***

The ride to Del Perro was regretfully too short for Ray’s liking. Turned out the guy made for a pretty fun match despite how Ray wiped the floor with him in every battle he challenged in. 

“One more time asshole!” 

“It’s starting to get sad though.” 

“Fuck you! We ain’t stopping until I win one goddamn round!” 

“Just a round? Good thing you lowered your standards otherwise I’m sure I will have to take this train all the way around again.” 

“I will fucking stab you with your own stylus if you don’t get your turn started this fucking second.” 

“Aye aye, Mr. Rage Quit.” 

“I will pee on everything you love.”

By the time the train had come to a halt at Ray’s stop, he wasn’t ready to go back to his reality quite yet.

“Shit, well I guess this is where I get off….” Ray awkwardly shifted around in the exit of the cart, only half way outside the cart in an attempt to prolong his departure. The guy (Fuck, should he ask for his name?) nodded and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out what appeared to be a business card. He placed it in Ray’s hand and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Ray didn’t feel repulsed from this touch, he actually felt comforted by it unlike earlier. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Brownman.” The guy grinned. 

“Yeah…” Ray murmured softly. He finally took the last step out of the cart, his pack sitting heavier on his back as he heard the automated doors close right behind me and the loud screeching of the train as it took off. 

When he finally turned to look, the cart was already gone and only the distant sound of chugging wheels could be heard. He looked down at the card he received. It was simple white cardstock that had only a phone number and a single name printed neatly on it.

“Mogar? What kind of name is that?” Ray grinned though and carefully stashed it away in his jean pocket, keeping in mind to get the guy’s gamer tag as soon as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I establish a challenge reader!
> 
> If you do so choose to leave a comment, please write one thing you enjoyed about this chapter and one thing you think would like improved on or perhaps expanded upon in later chapters. It can be anything (plot development, grammar, prose, general feelings, etc.) don't be afraid to let loose!
> 
> But if you don't want to, that's fine too! If you just have critique or something to suggest, I'm open to those too. A comment of any kind is appreciated in any case. :D


End file.
